Les limites de la Magie
by Miss-Daft
Summary: Presque vingt ans après la dernière guerre, Severus Snape s'est fait oublier dans le Sud de la France. C'était sans compter l'apparition aussi abrupte qu'imprévue d'une sorcière dont il ne pensait pas un jour recroiser le chemin... Et sa cohorte d'ennuis qui la suivent dans son sillage. (Rating M pour thèmes durs - Canon respecté seulement en partie)
1. Alcool et paranoïa

Bip. Bip. Bip.

\- Ca fera quinze euros et trente-trois centimes, madame. Vous avez la carte du magasin ? lança-t-il d'un ton parfaitement monotone et égal.

Elle était son avant-dernière cliente. Après, il fermerait sa caisse, ferait un brin de ménage, déposerait son badge… et le week-end serait là, Merlin merci. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'étendre ses grandes jambes, mais ne réussit qu'à se donner un coup de genou dans le bureau en fer. Il rendit la monnaie à la madame en grimaçant, tout en maugréant un „bonne soirée" bien obligé. Il soupira, et se saisit des commissions de sa dernière cliente. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant l'achat – les moldus l'étonnaient toujours un peu, même après des années en tant que caméléon parmi eux -, un pack de six petits verres à shoot. D'habitude, c'était des bandes de jeunes responsables de ce genre d'achat – rarement des quarantenaires bonnes ménagères. Il allait lui annoncer le montant, quand elle le coupa :

\- Il ne me reste qu'une demi-bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Je vous attends au coin de la rue.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa voix mourut au bord de ses lèvres. Il lui sembla qu'un grand froid traversa son corps, alors que la peur percuta son cœur d'un shoot pur d'adrénaline. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux marron et froids qui lui faisaient face. Le visage barré d'un sourire aussi sarcastique que ceux de ses meilleurs jours à lui, Hermione Granger le toisait. Il aurait pu rester dans cet état de sidération probablement longtemps ; mais le tintement des pièces sur sa caisse le secoua avec une telle force qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Y a pile poil la monnaie. N'essayez même pas de me faire faux bond, Snape. A tout de suite.

Et dans une tornade de boucles brunes, elle s'en alla par la porte automatique de sortie du magasin. Severus resta quelques minutes, immobile, complètement hébété. Dans un élan désespéré, il commença à se scruter sous toutes les coutures dans les reflets de sa caisse, essayant de voir si son amulette l'avait lâchée ; mais non, il avait bien son apparence de moldu. Il était dans une telle tension, que lorsque que David, un de ses collègues – un vingtenaire beaucoup trop fêtard, mais qui était toujours d'une humeur égale – lui posa une main sur l'épaule, il manqua encore de peu de faire une syncope.

\- Bah, Séb, ça va ?

Au vu du souffle coupé de ce dernier, de la nervosité apparente, et de ses yeux exorbités, David comprit vite, que, non, ça n'allait décidément pas. En parlant d'une voix moins forte, il le questionna :

\- Bah alors, t'as vu un fantôme ?

Severus fut tenté de répondre que oui, mais dans un élan de lucidité, il parvint à hocher la tête par la négative. D'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, Severus commença :

\- La… la cliente… celle qui vient de partir…

\- La quarantenaire, avec les cheveux bien bouclés ?

\- O… oui, finit par répondre Severus en se demandant où s'était évaporée toute sa salive. Disons que…

Severus était empêtré. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait Hermione – cela impliquerait trop de mensonges à sortir, alors qu'il n'en était pas en état. Alors, par expérience, plutôt que de sortir un mensonge, il opta pour une semi-vérité :

\- Elle vient de m'inviter à prendre un verre, souffla-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse.

\- HO LE PETIT VEINARD ! s'écria David.

BLAM. Un seau d'eau glacée n'aurait pas mieux marché. Désespéré, il s'accrocha :

\- Mais non, idiot, je ne v…

\- Mais arrête, pour une daronne, elle était carrément canon mon gars ! Pis, vu ton âge, vieux… Haha, attends, attends, donne ta veste, re-coiffe-toi un peu… voilà, nickel, j'ai pas le temps de faire mieux. Compte ta caisse, et sors, je m'occupe de boucler la cabane et t'avise même pas de protester ! Ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir !

Tout en parlant, il avait enlevé le gilet sans manche de l'enseigne que portait Severus – enfin, Sébastien pour lui -, avait recoiffé derrière son oreille quelques mèches en le peignant avec ses doigts, et avait fini sa tirade en agitant son index sous le nez d'un Severus qui devenait de plus en plus livide. David lui donna une bonne claque sur l'épaule, un immense sourire en travers du visage, et s'en alla d'un pas guilleret en sifflotant. Severus s'affaissa sur sa chaise, les épaules tombantes, vaincu. Il fit le compte de sa caisse, grogna de dépit, quand le compte fut bon du premier coup, compta de nouveau histoire de perdre un peu de temps. De plus en plus excédé par toute cette histoire, il passa en trombe dans le vestiaire récupérer ses affaires, répondit en un grognement peu aimable à un David qui avait appris à ne pas s'offusquer des manières de ce rustre, et c'était avec de grandes enjambées qu'il se retrouva sur le trottoir bordant la supérette. Les bras ballants, il regarda à gauche puis à droite, jusqu'à la voir.

Dans le magasin, il avait été trop abasourdi pour l'observer. Mais là, avec quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparait, il pouvait à tout loisir se recomposer un masque d'impassibilité tout en l'analysant. Elle portait un manteau noir, qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Sous son bras, les verres achetés précédemment, et, négligemment jeté sur son épaules, son sac à main. Pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger, elle portait un jean et des bottines à talons. Toutefois, ce fut son visage qui le frappa le plus. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vues, elle avait dix-neuf ans. Quel âge avait-elle maintenant ? Trente-huit, trente-neuf ans ? Ses boucles, laissées libres, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, assez élégamment il devait bien l'admettre. Elle était maquillée, ce qui accentuait son regard ambré. Quelques ridules au coin des yeux commençaient à se former. Sa ride du lion avait pris de l'ampleur avec l'âge. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en une moue mi-contrite, mi-irritée. Au vu du tapement de son pied sur le sol, il s'était fait désiré.

„Bien fait", pensa-t-il. Une fois son inspection finie, il émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux et croisa les bras. Bien que ce ne fût absolument pas le but recherché, son attitude typique sembla amuser la Gryffondor, car sa bouche se dérida quelque peu.

\- Définitivement Snape, lâcha-t-elle, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Perspicace, Granger, siffla-t-il.

Mentir ne servait à rien – sa couverture était grillée. Autant faire son jeu jusqu'à voir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- A quand remonte votre dernier verre de Whisky Pur Feu ? lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant superbement le ton désagréable qu'il avait pris.

Il baissa la tête et donna un coup de pied dans un petit caillou. Il inspecta ses manches et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée :

\- On est bien en 2017, non ? dit-il en l'observant au travers de son rideau de cheveux noirs.

Elle opina du chef, faisant volter ses boucles. Il commença à compter sur ses doigts, et au bout de quelques secondes, lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Ca doit bien faire dix-neuf alors…

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, sans qu'aucun ne cilla pendant quelques instants. Elle finit par tapoter sur son pack de verres, et d'une voix blanche lança :

\- Venez alors.

S'il y avait près de vingt ans, Severus aurait envoyé bouler cette effrontée, ce vendredi soir-là, il lui emboîta le pas, un peu curieux.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, dans un silence complet. Fort heureusement, les nuits du Sud de la France avaient de l'animation pour deux, quand bien même ils avançaient dans un quartier résidentiel calme. Des bruits de conversations, de barbecue, de musiques, venaient ponctuellement leur rappeler qu'en dehors d'eux, d'autres gens étaient là. On était en Septembre. Les nuits n'étaient pas encore fraiches, et beaucoup d'étudiants faisaient leurs soirées de rentrées, des pendaisons de crémaillères, et tout un tas d'autres prétextes pour se mettre la misère. Severus suivit du regard une pimprenelle en chasse, quand il percuta un obstacle. Doux, chaud, avec une odeur délicate de jasmin, il ré-ouvrit subitement les yeux et recula d'un pas – presque en sautant. Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, et lui tendit le pack de verre :

\- Tenez ça, je dois trouver mon badge et mes clés dans mon sac.

La voix était étonnamment autoritaire, et Severus s'étonna à s'exécuter avec une facilité qui l'agaça lui-même. Bien que la rue fût déserte, il surprit Hermione à regarder en tous sens. Il avait déjà remarqué son petit manège en venant ici – il n'était pas ancien espion pour des prunes non plus -, quand elle avait fait quelques détours inutiles, et semblait s'être assurée que personne ne les suivait. Le Serpentard trouvait ça louche, et ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Paranoïaque, désormais ? Je ne savais pas que la liste de vos défauts s'était allongée.

Alors qu'elle passait son badge, elle eut un petit rire sarcastique. Elle lui tint la porte, l'invitant à entrer, sans se départir de son sourire narquois. Ils longèrent des rangées de boites aux lettres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant des portes d'ascenseur, qu'elle appela d'une simple pression sur le bouton. Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'espace réduit, elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

\- Vous savez Snape, dit-elle si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, vous n'êtes pas le seul qui a dû disparaitre.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, car les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un long corridor que la brune emprunta d'un pas décidé. Il lui emboita le pas, bien décidé à garder ses distances. Sa déclaration tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pour autant qu'il le savait, Granger était plutôt dans les bonnes grâces du gouvernement magique anglais. Il se crispa un peu, en imaginant qu'elle pouvait travailler pour eux. Granger avait parfaitement le profil des gens du Ministère. Pourtant, il savait quelque part qu'elle ne l'attirerait pas dans un piège. Elle en était parfaitement incapable – beaucoup trop adepte des règlements pour monter un enlèvement clandestin. Et puis, il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à ces gens. Au milieu du couloir, elle s'arrêta et fit face à la porte de droite. Elle enfonça sa clé dans la serrure. Comme un réflexe, il lut à haute voix le nom sur la sonnette : „Megan Brown", et haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Vu mon français et mon accent, je ne pouvais pas prendre un nom d'emprunt local.

Elle poussa la porte et envoya rapidement promener son sac et ses chaussures en balançant un „faites comme chez vous, pour ce que ça se change". Il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, interdit, son pack de verre dans les bras. Il finit par se mettre au milieu de l'entrée et referma la porte derrière lui. L'entrée n'était pas très large et la lumière était blafarde. Une porte lui faisait face à l'extrémité du couloir, et comme elle était entrouverte il supposa qu'il s'agissait de la pièce à vivre. Sur sa droite, il y avait deux portes. „Probablement la salle de bain et la chambre", songea-t-il. Sur sa gauche, une armoire à portes coulissantes dotées de miroirs le toisa. Il se vit, grand bonhomme, affublé d'un jean fatigué et d'un pull informe. Comme d'habitude, il ne se faisait pas à son visage de moldu et ne put retenir une grimace. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ôta l'amulette de son cou, et instantanément, les traits de son visage se brouillèrent, jusqu'à redevenir ceux qu'ils avaient toujours été. Son nez reprit sa forme caractéristique, sa bouche redevint une ligne fine, sa mâchoire devint plus dure. Ses yeux reprirent leurs paupières à demi-baissées tandis que ses sourcils redevenaient deux virgules sarcastiques.

\- Ce genre d'amulettes est plutôt rare.

La Gryffondor était apparue à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Elle semblait redécouvrir son visage. Il baissa les yeux sur la pierre qu'il avait au creux de sa paume.

\- Le gouvernement en a confisqué la plus grande partie après la Première Guerre… C'est moins puissant qu'un glamour, mais sur le long terme beaucoup plus discret. La signature magique est très faible, expliqua-t-il laconiquement.

Hermione hocha de la tête.

\- Vos yeux vous trahissent, ajouta-t-elle après un silence. Quand on connait votre regard Snape…

\- Je sais, dit-il durement. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'offrir le confort d'un Glamour. Ses amulettes ne font que rendre les traits quelconques, elles ne vous rendent pas méconnaissable, juste… moins voyant.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et après quelques secondes d'un nouveau silence, elle repartit dans le salon. Le son d'une bouteille qui tinta le sortit de sa torpeur. En quelques enjambées, il la rejoignit dans le salon. Si l'entrée était triste, ce salon était carrément dépressif. Une kitchenette à peine digne d'un étudiant occupait un petit coin. La majorité de la place était prise par un canapé qui avait l'air fatigué. Severus nota qu'une couverture était mise dessus, comme si l'habitante des lieux préférait dormir ici que dans un lit. Face au canapé, il y avait une petite table basse transparente et un peu sale, et encore en face, une télévision sur un petit meuble. Alors qu'il se demandait si Granger regardait la télé, son regard courut sur la prise – débranchée. Pour finir, une unique fenêtre, ouverte en ce moment, donnait sur la rue. Et c'était tout. Aucune affaire un tant soit peu personnelle ne semblait être présente. C'était comme un appartement témoin dans les magazines, mais en triste. Il allait poser une question quand Hermione se planta en face de lui, en tendant les mains. Il fronça les sourcils, et eut une moue d'incompréhension. Il allait esquisser un mouvement de recul, quand Granger ricana :

\- Je veux juste les verres, expliqua-t-elle. Pour les rincer.

\- Ha… Tenez, dit-il en lui mettant entre les mains sans ménagement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'un évier confirma ses dires. Il décida de s'approcher de la table basse, sur laquelle trônait la fameuse bouteille promise. Il s'en saisit délicatement – c'était probablement l'objet le plus proche de son ancienne vie qu'il avait l'occasion de revoir de près. Il fit courir son index le long de l'étiquette. Il relut le descriptif du spiritueux – un texte totalement vantard sur la supériorité de ce whisky – avec un petit sourire en coin. Très doucement, il fit tourner entre ses doigts le bouchon. Les odeurs du whisky vinrent chatouiller ses narines, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu à l'évocation de tous les souvenirs qui, doucement, remontaient à la surface… mais le bruit de deux verres qu'on posa le sortit de sa torpeur douce-amère. Il foudroya la Gryffondor de ses deux onyx, qui ne lui offrit qu'un sourire amusé en réponse :

\- J'ai eu à peu près la même réaction quand j'ai mangé une chocogrenouille, il y a deux ans.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, non sans avoir au préalable enlevé la couverture, et d'un geste éloquent, l'invita à s'assoir. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce, et fasse à ses regards insistants, entreprit de servir les deux verres. D'une longue main pâle, il lui tendit le sien, qu'elle récupéra avec un sourire très satisfait. Il considéra longuement la boisson en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- On trinque à quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A rien, répliqua-t-il durement en buvant une lapée d'ambre liquide.

\- Ok. Au rien alors !

Et là, elle s'enquilla le verre entier, sans ciller. Severus plissa les yeux – il se souvenait d'une étudiante qui devenait pompette après deux biérauberres, et là, il avait devant lui une femme qui buvait cul sec un verre de whisky sans broncher. Alors, certes, les verres étaient petits. Mais d'ailleurs, elle n'avait que ses petits verres à shooter pour le service ?

\- Vous avez cassé tous vos verres avant de m'inviter ? susurra-t-il moqueusement, en désignant l'objet de leur rencontre.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lança laconiquement :

\- Il vous a semblé voir beaucoup de vaisselles dans cet appartement ?

Il se retourna vers l'espace kitchenette. Il n'y avait que des étagères, aucun placard. Et mis à part une petite casserole, une poêle, quelques couverts, il ne vit rien d'autre. Pas même une assiette. La personne vivant ici ne mangeait pas là, ou directement dans la casserole. Il refit volte-face vers la femme, en haussant un sourcil :

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?

Elle leva son index et son majeur.

\- Deux ? Jours ?

Cela pouvait expliquer ce sentiment impersonnel et ce manque d'objets du quotidien. Mais elle grimaça :

\- Mois. Deux mois.

Son deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier. Il allait continuer sur sa lancée, mais la Gryffondor claqua sa langue.

\- Moi aussi j'ai des questions. Je vous propose un deal : on pose une question, chacun à son tour. On a le droit à… un véto disons.

Il hésita un instant. Qu'avait-il à gagner dans cette histoire ? Pas grand-chose. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui, dans son petit train-train. Mais, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas conversé en anglais… avec quelqu'un du même monde que lui ! Et avec un verre de whisky pur-feu dans la main. Le Serpentard n'était pas fou : si cette occasion ne s'était pas produite une seule fois en dix-neuf ans, peu de chances qu'elle revienne le mois prochain. Et puis qui sait, il pourrait peut-être s'amuser un peu – quitte à ce que ce soit aux dépends de Granger. Alors contre toute attente, il finit par acquiescer. Hermione prit une expression éberluée :

\- Nan, sérieux ? Je vous ai convaincue ? Je pensais que ça serait un peu plus dur…

\- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite non plus, lui susurra-t-il. Je me réserve le droit de partir sans aucune justification si cette conversation finit par trop m'agacer.

\- Ca me parait tout à fait honnête, répondit-elle en se resservant un verre bien rempli.

Elle aspira bruyamment un peu d'alcool qui manqua de s'échapper.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? attaqua-t-elle en se remettant dans le fond de son canapé.

\- Je suis ici depuis 2010. Je travaille dans cette supérette depuis 2012, précisa-t-il, en buvant à son tour une gorgée. A moi : par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans cette ville, Granger ?

Elle eut un reniflement amusé, en levant les yeux au plafond, comme si elle pouvait y lire une réponse. Elle lança sarcastiquement :

\- Fut un temps où vous étiez plus attentif, Snape. Je vous l'ai dit dans l'ascenseur : moi aussi, j'ai dû disparaitre. Et plus précisément, j'ai choisi cette ville pour sa population sorcière éparse ; je me suis dit que ce serait plus malin que de se cacher à Paris. Et puis, le temps est agréable. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir tiré ses conclusions, dit-elle en terminant sur un petit rire à l'intention du Serpentard.

Touché. Il haussa légèrement les épaules en faisant tourner son verre pour observer les reflets dans le liquide ambré. Elle éludait la question, mais Severus avait quand même glané quelques informations.

\- Pourquoi être parti quand vous avez été relaxé, suite à votre procès ?

Il serra fortement les lèvres. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu être en mesure d'expliquer à qui que soit. Il était parti, sans dire un mot et sans aucune indication. Seuls les gobelins de Gringotts pouvaient affirmer avec certitude qu'il était en vie – car oui, les gobelins utilisaient la magie du sang pour établir les contrats liant les comptes aux sorciers et étaient en général les premiers au courant du décès d'un client. On ne trompait pas les gobelins.

\- Juste avant mon procès, je n'avais échappé à Azkaban que parce que j'étais cloué sur un lit, à Sainte-Mangouste. J'y ai passé six mois, traité comme le dernier des chiens. Tous les médicomages auraient voulu me voir mourir de ce foutu poison ; mais le gouvernement leur mettait beaucoup trop la pression pour que j'aille au procès. J'étais devenu un trophée de guerre. Il fallait que je sois le parfait exemple du Mangemort puni.

Il s'interrompit pour enlever une poussière de son pantalon, et continua son récit les yeux rivés sur sa jambe :

\- Hélas, pour eux, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. J'avais beau être immunisé au Veritaserum, les différents témoignages, preuves ont fini par me donner raison – avec les rebondissements que vous connaissez. Je suis sorti libre, avec un casier aussi vierge qu'un parchemin d'interrogation surprise – la comparaison fit glousser légèrement Hermione – mais la grande majorité de la population sorcière souhaitait me faire la peau, merci à la Gazette d'ailleurs. Alors… j'ai préféré partir. Sur le moment, c'est ce qu'il y avait de moins douloureux.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une manière très douce, pourtant, on sentant que tout son corps avait fini par se crisper. Il reprit un ton plus bas :

\- Le poison m'avait laissé exsangue de magie… on avait brisé ma baguette à ma capture, rasé ma maison, l'idée de Poudlard me retournait l'estomac. Le procès me donnait droit à une babiole de Merlin sans importance et à une compensation en gallions… Vanité des vanités, tout n'est que vanité.

Il avait relevé son regard et avait accroché ses deux ambres. L'écho de ses mots tourna quelques minutes dans la pièce. Ce fut Hermione qui la première reprit vie :

\- Pourquoi ne pas reven…

Un regard noir la dissuada de continuer sa phrase :

\- Attention Granger, une question à la fois, c'est le deal.

Elle leva une main en signe de mea culpa. Il en profita pour reprendre contenance et se remettre le dos bien droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fuyez Granger ?

Elle garda ses lèvres fermement serrées. Severus ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant :

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait des détours sur le chemin ? Vous avez peur d'être suivie ?

Ses lèvres tournaient au blanc mais le Serpentard continua d'une voix trainante :

\- Alors Granger, ce n'est pas à moi que vous pouvez cacher ce genre de choses… Vous utilisez un faux nom en plus. Êtes-vous donc réellement devenue paranoïaque ?

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit Snape… Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa si des gens essaient effectivement d'attenter à votre vie.

Il plissa ses yeux, cherchant un trait d'humour sur le visage de la femme. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle but une lampée de whisky, et ils restèrent à s'observer en chiens de faïence un petit moment. Severus hésitait à insister il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser, mais Granger ne semblait pas très coopérative soudainement – et ça ne servirait à rien de la braquer si tôt s'il voulait jouer. Il décida de prendre son mal en patience, une ouverture ferait bien son apparition à un moment ou un autre. Hermione mit ses pieds sous ses fesses et lança d'une voix qui tentait d'être maitrisée :

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez gardé contact avec personne du monde magique ?

Il arqua un sourcil et balança :

\- Granger, soyez sérieuse cinq minutes, par pitié… D'ailleurs, je vous appelle Granger... commença-t-il et il se mit à loucher sur sa main gauche, mais vous n'étiez pas entiché de ce Weasley ?

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez lu la Gazette pour la dernière fois ? répliqua-t-elle aigrement.

\- Je crois que j'ai continué à la lire jusqu'en 2002. Je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir que l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à arrêter à la recevoir était le fait que des pleines pages étaient consacrées à votre futur mariage, lança-t-il un brin goguenard.

Les doigts de la femme se serrèrent autour du verre. Mais Snape, trop amusé par son nouveau cheval de bataille, ne prêta pas attention aux avertissements corporels.

\- Devrais-je plutôt vous appeler Madame Weasley ? siffla-t-il. Il n'y a pourtant pas d'anneau à votre main.

Elle murmura quelque chose de parfaitement inintelligible. Joueur, Severus se rapprocha, et alors qu'il allait lui demander de répéter, il se retrouva avec une baguette entre les deux yeux :

\- Moquez-vous encore une fois sur ce sujet Snape, et je vous jure que les gobelins de Gringotts auront des nouvelles à transmettre demain.

Merde. Ses réflexes d'espion s'étaient quand même un peu émoussés. Il n'avait même imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir une baguette – il la pensait naïvement dans la même situation que lui, une simili-Cracmol. D'une voix outrée, il beugla :

\- Mais d'où vous avez une baguette ? Pauvre folle, si vous vous cachez tant que ça, le gouvernement va être là d'une minute à l'autre si vous l'utilisez !

Elle émit un reniflement amusé.

\- Une question à la fois Snape. Et ne me croyez pas si débile.

Elle retira la baguette du front de l'homme et le considéra un long moment en silence. Alors que Snape commençait à se dire qu'elle allait faire jouer son droit de véto, elle se mit à parler, d'une voix hachée et plutôt froide :

\- Effectivement, nous nous sommes mariés début 2003 avec Ronald. Un beau mariage d'ailleurs, de l'avis de tout le monde.

Elle eut une grimace. Severus écoutait avec la plus grande attention et à distance respectueuse de la baguette. Il était intrigué – bien que le début de l'histoire n'était pas une surprise, la suite semblait plus prometteuse :

\- Enfin, surtout du point de vue des Weasley, vu qu'ils étaient la seule famille des mariés présente, continua-t-elle sans le regarder une seule fois. Mes parents vont bien, ils sont en Australie, mais comme vous le savez… on n'inverse pas un sortilège Oubliettes aussi complexe que celui qu'ils ont subi.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague quelques instants. Severus garda le silence. On lui avait demandé son avis sur le cas des parents de Granger – c'était lui qui avait détruit les espoirs de la jeune femme à l'époque. Même pour le standard Snape, avec du recul, il se trouva un peu odieux.

Bon, certes, les médicomages lui refusaient tout anti-douleur, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus aigri sur le moment. Et la fin de la guerre avait mis les nerfs en pelote à tout le monde, mais peut-être que beugler dans Sainte-Mangouste que Granger était « une sorcière et une fille indigne si vous accomplissez des choix irréfléchis et définitifs en espérant que quelqu'un vous sauve la mise, comme à chaque fois ! », le tout en lui postillonnant copieusement dessus, oui, peut-être que ça avait été… excessif. Il abhorrait les gens comme Miss Parfaite – sur le moment, elle n'avait pas été très différente de Dumbledore pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu le même cynisme que ce vieux glucosé, qui voyait toujours le plan final, qui ne voyait que cela d'ailleurs, et qui justifiait tout pour « le bien commun ». Severus, de son point de vue, était plus honnête : il sauvait d'abord et surtout sa peau, et si au passage ça sauvait le monde, tant mieux. Severus, par son rôle d'agent double, avait tout vu des guerres, bien loin des dossiers, des comptes rendus, des plans sur parchemins. Ces supports de bureaucrates tendaient à tout justifier, tout aplanir. Deux élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas revenus de vacances en pleine guerre ? Bien, pas de problèmes, c'était marqué dans le rapport. Ca faisait partie d'un _taux de perte acceptable_.

C'était administrativement sous contrôle, donc c'était bon. « Tout se déroulait selon le _plan. »_. Cela l'avait toujours dégoûté. Comme si la rigueur administrative pouvait quantifier et exprimer l'horreur de la guerre. Un mouvement le sortit de ses réflexions ; c'était Hermione qui remettait une mèche en place. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et reprit, toujours de la même voix :

\- Bref, nous nous sommes mariés. Il était Auror, avec Harry – je crois qu'il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Tout allait pour le mieux, au début.

Elle but une gorgée de whisky, en fermant les yeux. Il était clair que cette histoire l'affectait beaucoup ; aussi Severus se retint de tout commentaire formulé à voix haute – il avait au moins appris ça pendant ces vingt dernières années avec les Moldus.

\- Mais… en tant que Née-Moldue, j'avais sous-estimé la puissance du mariage sorcier… Et, pour faire simple, quand j'ai voulu divorcer… Je me suis retrouvée seule, face au système. Mes économies ont fondu comme neige au soleil, je n'avais plus de famille, mes amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il a fallu sept ans pour prononcer le divorce – que j'ai fini par obtenir, avec beaucoup de ténacité. Ronald était tellement en colère qu'il m'a clairement menacée de mort, et…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, mais elle reprit d'une voix plus étranglée :

\- Disons que durant toutes ses années de mariages forcées, il ne m'a pas vraiment donné de raison de croire en sa grande mansuétude.

La bouche de Severus s'assécha. Un tic nerveux agita l'œil gauche d'Hermione, et Severus vit clairement la femme se mettre à trembler. Pas longtemps, une ou deux secondes tout au plus, mais le message était clair. Sa gorge à lui se serra, et il but une longue gorgée de whisky pour se réhydrater et reprendre contenance. Si on lui avait dit que le veau roux aux yeux bleus...

\- C'est… une sacrée histoire, Miss Granger.

Il avait à peine desserré les dents. Hermione releva la tête, un brin suspicieuse.

\- Pas de sarcasmes comme quoi je l'ai bien mérité ?

Severus eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle en pleine tête. Il ne dit rien, mais un regard noir prévint Hermione de ne pas trop tenter sa chance non plus avec les sarcasmes.

\- C'est à cause de lui que vous vivez comme ça ? Avec un endroit à peine à vous ?

Silence. Il savait déjà la réponse. Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent :

\- Oui. Des amis m'ont prévenu qu'il avait retrouvé ma trace, alors j'ai changé d'endroit aussitôt.

Tout en disant cela du ton le plus détaché qu'elle pouvait, elle gigota, mal à l'aise, dans son canapé.

Il posa son verre sur la table basse et soupira longuement. Bon. Cela pouvait expliquer une certaine forme de paranoïa.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la femme. Elle n'avait pas dit ça les yeux emplis de larmes, avec un air de victime. Non, elle avait le même regard dur qu'il lui avait vu sur le champ de bataille le même regard qu'à Sainte-Mangouste, pendant qu'il lui vociférait dessus. Il devait avoir l'air surpris, car elle explicita sa remarque :

\- Je suis désolée de vous déballer mes problèmes Snape. Rien ne vous concerne et rien ne vous regarde.

\- Vous savez, Miss Granger, j'ai posé la question après tout. Vous y avez simplement répondu… Cela a toujours été dans vos habitudes, d'ailleurs.

Les deux eurent un petit reniflement amusé. Que le temps de Poudlard paraissait loin, assis sur ce canapé miteux et inconfortable. Il resservit les verres et leva le sien :

\- Finalement, je trinque à la paranoïa.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire :

\- A la vôtre alors !


	2. Désastre et repas

Chapitre 2 : Désastre et repas

Cette première soirée, un peu étrange, brassa plus de questions que de réponses au final, et c'était la tête pleine d'interrogations en suspens que Severus rentra chez lui.

Globalement, cela s'était bien passé. Après ses aveux sur Weasley, il avait senti que la femme avait besoin d'être seule, alors il avait un peu surjoué sa fatigue de la semaine pour prendre congé poliment. Et puis, quand Hermione lui avait proposé de revenir le vendredi suivant, il avait accepté d'un signe de tête.

Il lui paraissait clair que la Granger de Poudlard et celle qu'il avait rencontré ce soir n'était pas les mêmes. D'un côté, il était soulagé : il n'aurait pas supporté une je-sais-tout bavarde – son côté taciturne ne s'était pas amélioré en vingt ans – mais d'un autre côté, il eut le sentiment d'un certain gâchis. Où était passé la révolutionnaire de feu, celle qui signait des tribunes contre le côté partial du Mangemangot, qui avait pris position pour tous les Nés-Moldus de Grande-Bretagne et d'ailleurs ? D'accord, il n'aurait pas pu la supporter, mais n'était-elle pas promise à un avenir politique certain dans les années 2000 ? Lui-même, en quittant la communauté sorcière, il s'était pris à imaginer que le Gouvernement manquait de gens comme elle, viscéralement humain, virtuellement inattaquable – entre ses excellents résultats scolaires, ses capacités magiques hors du commun, et ses relations, doublées de l'aura de l'héroïne de guerre Née-Moldue. Du sang neuf, dans cette société sorcière sclérosée, et qui sentait affreusement le renfermé – cette même société qui était entièrement responsable de ses pires rebuts, lui compris.

Alors, où est-ce que ça avait merdé ? Est-ce que les choses étaient pires que ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque ? Est-ce que la communauté sorcière était désespérément irrattrapable et condamnée à s'autodétruire d'elle-même en sabotant toutes ses chances de rédemption ?

Combien de guerres faudrait-il encore pour que la valeur des gens comme Granger soit reconnue ?

Il resta un long moment dans ses pensées cette nuit-là.

Mais dès le lendemain, les lois du quotidien moldu reprirent leur droit. Toute la semaine, Severus se renferma dans son rôle de Sébastien, et la journée du vendredi suivant passa avec une lenteur peu commune. Il avait dû supporter les coups d'œil éloquents et suggestifs de David toute la journée – Severus avait été contraint de lui expliquer du bout des lèvres pourquoi il n'était pas disponible pour un cinéma. Aussi froid et taciturne que Severus pouvait paraître, David ne se formalisait jamais de son aigreur – et ne désespérait jamais, sans aucune réussite, de sortir Sébastien-Severus. Ce fut donc avec une certaine forme de soulagement que Severus huma l'air frais. Les yeux fermés, il se plut à écouter le son lointain de la circulation, des insectes, du vent dans les feuilles – l'automne était extraordinairement tardif dans ses contrées, et aucun arbre à feuilles caduques ne semblait réaliser que l'été touchait à sa fin. Le bruit d'un sac plastique le secoua.

\- Ca va aller ?

Il sentit une chaleur en entendant de l'anglais. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas oublié leur rendez-vous – l'idée l'avait traversée. Il tourna ses deux onyx noirs dans ses grands yeux ambrés, et cligna lentement des yeux deux fois. Il fronça les sourcils, et lança d'une voix un peu enrouée :

\- La journée a été un peu longue.

C'était peut-être sa plus longue phrase de la semaine. Hermione acquiesça poliment et leva un sac plastique orné d'un logo :

\- J'ai pris à manger. J'espère qu'un chinois vous ira.

Prenant son manque de protestation ou d'indignation pour une validation suffisante, elle fit demi-tour et commença à avancer. Il lui emboita docilement le pas. Un silence confortable les accompagna. Pourtant, dans l'ascenseur, il la sentit fébrile, agitée. Il l'observa discrètement. Elle rongeait un de ses ongles son maquillage était plus léger que la dernière fois. Elle paraissait blanche, un peu souffrante. Il décida de tester son observation, et dit d'un ton détaché :

\- Vous êtes tombée malade, Miss Granger ? Vous paraissez pâle…

Elle sursauta, visiblement anxieuse. Elle essuya discrètement son ongle sur son manteau :

\- Non non, tout va bien.

Elle parvint même à feindre un sourire. Severus n'insista pas. Pourtant, cette sensation de mensonge continua de le chiffonner.

Assis dans son canapé, il observa son hôte qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était devenue, « objectivement » se jura Severus, une assez belle femme désormais. Elle n'avait pas la beauté plastique des magazines, mais une aura chaleureuse continuait d'émaner d'elle, et son corps n'avait pas à rougir d'être ce qu'il était. Elle avait des formes, une assez belle chevelure bouclée bien plus contrôlée que dans sa jeunesse. Toutefois, passé ses considérations purement physiques, Severus s'étonnait surtout de la descente de la femme. Elle venait à peine de décapsuler une bière – tout à fait moldue cette fois – qu'elle en avait bu la moitié d'une traite. Il se souvint aussi du whisky : la bouteille était entamée quand il était arrivé, et elle avait eu une descente… surprenante. Il avait besoin d'être sûr de sa théorie. Il émit un petit reniflement et Hermione fit brutalement volte-face :

\- Pardon ! Vous en voulez une ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

Ce n'était pas le sourire qui intéressait Severus, mais les yeux de la Gryffondor. Si l'anxiété immédiate semblait avoir été remplacée par du bien-être, un peu de honte se devinait. D'ailleurs, on pouvait voir assez facilement à quel point le sourire était feint.

Mais nul ne doutait que la jeune femme avait dû tromper son monde un moment sur son alcoolisme. Peut-être même que personne de son entourage ne savait.

\- De l'eau suffira pour moi, merci.

Il attendit qu'elle revienne avec son petit verre d'eau – elle n'avait toujours pas d'autres verres que ceux achetées la semaine d'avant – et sa bouteille, déjà bien entamée.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

Sa question avait fusé si tôt qu'elle s'était assisse. Il désigna du menton la bouteille quand elle fronça des sourcils face à la question. Une lueur de peur jaillit dans ses yeux, mais très vite, un masque d'impassibilité fondit sur le visage de la Lionne. Alors, comme prévu, elle nia en bloc :

\- Je ne voi…

\- N'essayez même pas de nier, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Elle passa sa bouteille de mains en mains, et déglutit difficilement. Toutefois, sa voix ne fléchit pas :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur Snape.

\- Vous n'avez jamais su me mentir, lâcha-t-il d'un ton venimeux. Vous avez oubliez les règles de votre jeu ? Pour la dernière fois, cela fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

Sa voix était dure, son visage était de glace et seuls ses yeux trahissaient réellement son agacement face à l'entêtement de la femme. Pourtant, il eut un mouvement de recul quand Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, posa sa bière en grand bruit sur sa table basse, et lui hurla dans sa face :

\- VETO !

Son visage était déformé par la rage et la colère et elle traversa le petit salon comme une furie. Severus entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claqua, puis, le silence. Il se relaissa tomber dans le canapé, un peu abasourdi. Il nota que c'était la troisième fois qu'Hermione lui foutait la frousse – il s'était vraiment ramolli en vingt ans. Il avait clairement manqué de tact mais bon dieu, il n'était pas apte à gérer une femme alcoolique. Il avait à peine de la patience pour une personne normale, alors… Il finit par se lever pour interrompre son débat intérieur, et se dirigea dans le couloir. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte, et il s'appuya sur le chambranle. Il entendit de l'eau couler, ainsi que quelques sanglots étouffés. Il soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez avec son pouce et son index. Sa décision se prit en quelques secondes il tapota très doucement sur la porte. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté. Un « quoi ?! », mi étranglé mi rageur, retentit. Il regarda les gonds de la porte avec une fascination ridicule :

\- Hermione.

C'était un début, et il ne s'était pas trompé de prénom. La porte s'ouvrit et il se sentit parfaitement ridicule. Il ne s'était jamais excusé envers qui que ce soit. C'était difficile. Et puis, Merlin, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si cette Miss Parfaite était devenue alcoolique !

\- Le diner va être froid, vous avez raison, annonça-t-elle d'un ton tout à fait détaché sans lui laisser le temps d'enchainer, et qui contrasta parfaitement avec les attentes de Severus.

Et sans plus attendre une réaction de sa part, elle partit en direction du salon. Severus resta la bouche entre-ouverte et hésita sur la marche à suivre, mais quand il revint dans le salon, il semblait que l'incident était clos. Il se rassit à sa place, sans plus faire de vagues, et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Il avait encore pas mal d'interrogations sur le cas Granger, ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire foirer. Ils mangèrent donc une bonne partie de leurs portions en silence et constata d'ailleurs qu'Hermione ne toucha plus à sa bière.

\- Comment vous avez eu cette identité en France ? finit-elle par demander en s'acharnant à essayer d'attraper un bout de poulet avec ses baguettes.

\- J'ai toujours eu des identités de secours sous la main. Certaines viennent de l'Ordre, d'autres d'amis de l'étranger. Et vous ?

\- Je les ai achetés. Enfin, Malefoy m'a mis en lien avec un « très bon ami » à sa famille.

\- Malefoy ? Draco ? demanda-t-il, un ton de surprise dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, oui. Après tout, c'est le dernier Malefoy qui reste, non ? Oui, je sais, pour vous ça doit paraitre une alliance contre-nature, expliqua-t-elle en voyant son air sceptique. Mais, beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts suite à la guerre… Et on a parfois plus de points communs que ce qu'on soupçonne. Il était mon avocat pour mon divorce… Et disons que son panel de solutions a sûrement permis en grande partie le fait que je le gagne, malgré tout.

Elle regarda Severus droit dans les yeux et dit tout doucement, comme s'il fallait que personne ne soit au courant :

\- Je lui dois beaucoup, vous savez…

Il imaginait. Il avait du mal à concevoir son filleul aider quelqu'un qui n'était pas Sang-Pur –il avait été tellement lobotomisé par son père sur le sujet – mais preuve en était, qu'en plus d'avoir revu ses jugements, il avait participé à commencer à briser la plus longue et terrible injustice sorcière : le mariage. Severus en conçut une pointe de fierté intérieure – tout n'avait pas si mal tourné en son absence.

\- Il a… Il a tout pris en charge. Je n'ai payé aucun de ses honoraires – je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens. Il a pris en charge mon cas personnellement, il a mis la réputation de son cabinet en jeu. Il a tenu tête à tous ses collaborateurs qui lui disait que c'était de la folie… Il a cru tout ce que je lui disais. Pendant sept ans. Sans lui, j'y serais encore…

Elle marqua une pause, et reprit encore plus doucement :

\- Je crois… je crois qu'au travers de mon cas, c'est un peu sa mère qu'il cherchait à venger. Mais honnêtement, je ne lui ai jamais demandé… Il reste Draco même au bout de sept ans, nous ne sommes pas réellement devenus proches.

Severus acquiesça lentement. Narcissa n'avait peut-être pas eu que des bons côtés, mais cela ne justifiait pas tout ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, sous les yeux impuissants de son fils.

\- Et votre baguette ? Un autre cadeau de Draco ?

\- Non. Viktor Krum.

Severus recracha l'eau qu'il avait commencé à boire. Qu'est-ce que ce Bulgare venait faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle se mit à rire et Merlin, quel rire. Riche, chaud, qui donnait envie de la suivre dans son doux délire. Severus sentit un coin de sa joue se relever, mais savait que c'était à peine visible pour elle. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer en vingt ans. Il se demandait encore combien de surprises elle avait dans son sac.

\- Pardon… c'est juste… Vous auriez dû voir vos yeux, finit-elle par expliquer.

Il voulait bien la croire sur ce coup-là, mais resta de marbre.

\- Et donc, que vient faire un joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu avec votre baguette ?

\- Eh bien… Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il a toujours eu un faible pour moi. Je… Ça n'a jamais été réciproque sur le long terme. Mais… Quand il a fallu m'expatrier de l'Angleterre pour ma sécurité, je lui ai demandé de m'héberger en Bulgarie.

\- C'est… Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez profiter de la faiblesse d'un homme, Miss Granger, siffla Snape, amusé.

Elle rougit comme une pivoine avant de répliquer vertement :

\- Non ! Jamais ! Pas comme ça !... Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, il s'est proposé pour me rendre service !... Et je ne vous dois aucune explication ! fit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Elle joua un peu avec une nouille du bout de ses baguettes :

\- Et puis, l'heure n'était pas vraiment aux histoires amoureuses à ce moment, lâcha-t-elle si bas que Severus dut tendre l'oreille pour être sûr d'avoir bien attendu. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a caché presque un an en Bulgarie, que je puisse me relever pour aller construire une vie… ailleurs. Cette baguette vient donc d'un vendeur bulgare – elle n'est aucunement reliée au Ministère Britannique. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas très très légale tout court. Et elle ne me convient pas, mais je n'avais pas le luxe de faire la fine bouche. ».

\- Pourquoi ne pas être restée en Bulgarie si vous y étiez cachée ?

Elle gigota, mal à l'aise.

\- Plusieurs raisons. Viktor, bien que je lui sois reconnaissante pour beaucoup de choses, devenait… envahissant. Et un peu entreprenant sur le moment, aussi. Hors, je ne voulais pas feindre des sentiments que je n'étais pas en mesure d'éprouver, alors… je suis partie. Et puis, je parle très mal bulgare.

Severus sentit que ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité. Très doucement, il demanda un simple « Et ? » qui fit rouler des yeux la femme devant lui.

\- Vous êtes… Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous avez survécu à deux guerres quand même.

Elle le regarda d'un air faussement furieux, et Severus mima une fausse courbette en guise de remerciements. Elle retint un petit rire et continua son récit :

\- En fait… Ronald avait retrouvé ma trace également. Le divorce ne règle pas tous les aspects du mariage sorcier, mais j'imagine que vous le savez aussi ?

Il hocha de la tête, très sérieux. Les mariages sorciers reposaient sur une ancienne magie très ancienne et primitive. Il était impossible de les défaire entièrement – ce qui expliquait que le divorce chez les sorciers étaient quasiment inexistants, difficiles à obtenir, et très souvent, purement administratifs. Les époux, ou ex-époux, gardaient un profond lien magique, si bien qu'un conjoint un peu buté pouvait tout à fait retrouver la trace de l'autre malgré toutes les précautions prises. Et si ce conjoint avait des idées de vengeance en tête… Quant au Gouvernement, le cas de ses femmes et hommes traqués étaient souvent le cadet de leurs soucis. Et si jamais un meurtre finissait par être commis, on évoquait un malheureux « crime passionnel » dans la Gazette et quelques années à Azkaban pour le coupable. Affaire classée.

\- Vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré pétrin, Miss Granger… lui dit-il, avec ce qui semblait être des regrets dans la voix.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, et baissa la tête.

\- J'ai… J'ai cru à un moment posséder et comprendre la magie mieux que quiconque. N'étais-je pas la plus puissante et brillante sorcière de ma génération ? Certains me voyaient même Ministre de la Magie !... » Elle eut un petit rire triste, mais releva la tête vers le Serpentard, le visage dur et la voix un peu cassée : « Mais au final, je ne fus qu'une Icare de plus dans l'Histoire… ».

\- Bienvenue de ce côté-ci de l'Histoire, Miss Granger, lui dit-il d'une voix un peu lointaine. Celles des vrais gens… Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, personne n'aurait pu vous former à… tout ça. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas prévu dans le merveilleux monde des emmerdes et de la paranoïa… Vous ne vous en sortez pas si mal.

Elle cligna un peu des yeux. Severus finit par se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard fixe, se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Elle pencha lentement sa tête, en fronçant ses sourcils, comme prise dans une intense réflexion :

\- Je crois que c'est le premier compliment que je reçois de vous…

\- J'ai baissé un peu mes exigences aux alentours de 2011, si ça peut vous rassurer, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes mais un petit sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. Severus ne sut décider s'il en était soulagé ou agacé. Un savant mélange des deux, probablement. Elle se recula dans le canapé, dans l'optique de se vautrer de façon peu élégante, une main sur le ventre.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé !

\- Il est clair que ce n'est pas dans cette cuisine que vous allez faire grand-chose… maugréa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, je ne suis pas une excellente cuisinière, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas très dur, dit-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Elle tourna sa tête en un quart de seconde vers lui, le regard intéressé. Ho ho. Il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue, il sentit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y couper.

\- Vous cuisinez ? Vraiment ? dit-elle, une once d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Hermione commençait à imaginer Severus aux fourneaux avec un tablier, et cette image était à la fois crédible et parfaitement risible.

\- Eh bien… Il faut bien que je mange.

Enoncer comme cela, c'était d'une évidence enfantine.

\- Malgré les rumeurs de Poudlard, je ne me nourris pas de sang, du moins, pas exclusivement, susurra-t-il d'une voix sarcastique. Et puis… ». Il joua un peu avec ses baguettes chinoises : « Ca me rappelle un peu les potions… ». Hermione redevint sérieuse dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle n'était pas la seule en exil – mais elle, au moins, elle avait une baguette.

\- Vous… vous n'avez même pas de baguette ?

\- Non. ». Il balaya cette idée d'un geste de la main : « Ça ne me servirait à rien, de toutes façons… ». Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

Severus ne bougeait plus. Il semblait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il énonça les faits suivants avec un détachement assez mal feint :

\- Depuis novembre 1998, date de mes derniers transplanages, je n'ai pas été capable de faire la moindre étincelle de magie. Pas une seule fois.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effroi de cette confession.

\- Comme… comme un… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Comme un Cracmol, c'est exact Miss Granger, siffla-t-il.

Elle porta la main à sa propre poitrine. Imaginer un sorcier aussi puissant que Severus Snape sans la moindre once de magie lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Non… c'est impossible… murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

\- Je vous assure que je sais parfaitement juger de mon état, dit-il en serrant les dents fortement.

Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation. Hermione était suffisamment casse-cou pour tenter quelque chose de débile comme…

Prendre sa baguette et la fourrer dans les mains de Snape.

\- Essayez !

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour et il lança un regard noir à la femme :

\- Reprenez immédiatement votre baguette ou je…

\- ESSAYEZ !

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! hurla-t-il en jetant la baguette au travers de la pièce. QU'IL Y-A-T-IL DE COMPLIQUE A COMPRENDRE ?!

Il s'était levé du canapé, et du point de vue d'Hermione, pendant ses quelques secondes, il parut gigantesque. Ses yeux aussi noirs que du charbon brillaient d'une lueur dévastatrice, ses traits étaient mués en une atroce grimace de rage et de dégoût. Ses veines temporales jaillirent et ses narines palpitèrent sous la colère. Hermione le fixa de ses deux grands yeux, livide, la bouche sèche. Son cœur battait jusque dans ses oreilles pendant que les dernières paroles de l'homme se gravaient au fer rouge dans ses souvenirs. Ils restèrent comme cela durant un moment qui parut s'étirer. Et aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, la colère de Severus s'évanouit. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu une émotion aussi forte ? Des années peut-être. Un grand froid et une lassitude l'engourdirent immédiatement. Il se sentit soudainement très épuisé, et frotta ses mains sur son visage pour se redonner une certaine contenance. Quand il rouvrit les yeux sur le salon, ce fut pour contempler une Hermione statufiée, qui pleurait silencieusement. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer, mais quand Severus passa sa main devant ses yeux, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il soupira longuement.

Il lui avait fait peur à l'en tétaniser. S'il y avait vingt ans, Severus aurait pu tout donner pour que ça se produise dans son cours, ce soir, il en était plutôt… navré. A nouveau, cette sensation de gâchis lui étreignit le cœur. Ce n'était probablement pas lui qu'elle voyait en boucle dans sa tête, mais il avait probablement fait céder un bout de sa mémoire traumatique avec sa rage. Il pourrait partir après tout, il doutait qu'elle veuille encore lui parler après cette soirée catastrophique de bout en bout. « Et au final, ce n'est pas si grave si je ne la revois plus. » tenta de se convaincre l'ancien professeur. Il regarda sa montre, et considéra que de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour suivre un film à la télé chez lui. Il s'assit, et chercha dans ses poches son paquet de mouchoirs. Il en sortit un, et commença à tapoter doucement les joues de la femme en lui parlant doucement. Il lui raconta sa journée inintéressante, comment une vieille dame l'avait promené dans le magasin – elle semblait avoir une passion pour les boites de conserve inatteignables pour elle -, comment un adolescent un peu gauche et sûrement mineur avait acheté son pack de bières et une boite de préservatifs avec une fébrilité risible – il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui demander sa carte d'identité, le pauvre garçon en aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Alors les pleurs commencèrent à refluer progressivement. Il posa le mouchoir sur la table basse, et très délicatement, prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient gelées, mais les siennes étaient tellement grandes qu'il les réchauffa très rapidement. Et il continua son monologue, d'une voix qu'il espérait apaisante. Alors qu'il racontait comme une mère de famille l'avait descendu en flèche car il ne savait pas le montant de la réduction sur la purée de sauce tomate, il vit le coin droit de sa bouche sursauter, comme un sourire qu'on retint. Ses deux grands yeux ne paraissaient plus aussi vides qu'auparavant. Il sentit ses petites mains se recroqueviller dans les siennes, et, sans lui demander son avis, un profond soulagement le traversa. Elle était revenue. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant ce qui parut une éternité, avant que Severus ne réalise qu'ils avaient toujours leurs mains entrelacées. Il se dégagea avec un empressement maladroit et un peu brut.

Alors il entendit un bruit. Elle parla si bas qu'il dut presque lire sur ses lèvres. « Pardon, je n'aurais pas du… ». D'un geste ferme et mesuré de la main, il lui intima de se taire :

\- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses Hermione.

Elle allait protester mais il rajouta vite :

\- Il n'y a pas que vous qui devrait en faire… Et cette soirée était vouée à être catastrophique dès le départ apparemment.

Sa gorge à lui se serra en voyant les yeux de la femme se remplir d'incompréhension. Il ferma les yeux et expira, pour se redonner un brin de contenance.

\- Si j'amène le diner la semaine prochaine, ça vous irait ?

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler des excuses, mais c'était ce qu'il avait de plus proche à offrir. Interdite pendant quelques secondes, Hermione acquiesça vivement, un éclat de reconnaissance dans les yeux. Alors, il prit finalement congé. Une fois dans la rue, il resta les bras ballants quelques minutes, sous un lampadaire.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit une légère impatience le griser au fond de son ventre.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, fav et follow ! ;)


	3. Bouteille et Brosse à cheveux

Chapitre 3 : Bouteille et brosse à cheveux

Les vendredis suivants, ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver autour d'un petit repas. Hermione avait même fait l'effort de dégoter de la vaisselle, et ils passèrent leurs vendredis soirs à se raconter des histoires, tant de Poudlard, que de leurs péripéties depuis. Hermione lui confia quelques larcins, comme le vol d'ingrédients dans sa réserve, qui firent rouler des yeux exaspérés à Severus. Un soir, qu'elle le taquinait pour savoir les différents secrets et potins fameux qu'il avait pu connaitre, il lui raconta comment, pendant plusieurs années, il dut supporter les « assiduités » très – trop - téméraires de Trewalney, ce qui eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire plusieurs fois la Gryffondor.

\- Mais genre… vraiment une photo… nue ? Vous en avez fait quoi ?

\- Ce que n'importe quel homme censé en aurait fait : je l'ai brûlé. Et par mesure de sécurité, j'ai « Evanesco » les cendres.

Au cours de ses semaines, Severus apprit à éviter certains sujets trop douloureux, comme elle aussi faisait mine de ne pas voir quand il éludait poliment une question. A force de recoupements d'informations, Severus finit par comprendre qu'elle n'était plus en contact direct avec aucun de ses amis. Neville Londubat l'avait soutenue durant son divorce, il crut même comprendre que ce Londubat avait brisé le nez de Ronald une fois quant à Draco, il avait dûment fait son travail. Les Weasley s'étaient rangés du côté de leur semblable, à l'exception de Fred et Charlie – ce qui avait provoqué dans la famille un froid encore plus grand qu'à l'époque de Percy. Même Ginny avait choisi de croire son frère plutôt que sa meilleure amie – une perte qui semblait avoir ébranlée Hermione très profondément. Quant à Harry, pris dans un conflit de loyauté entre sa meilleure amie et la mère de ses enfants, il avait fermé les yeux. Hermione avait fini par apprendre par Malefoy que, pris de remords, Potter faisait tout son possible pour ralentir et saboter les tentatives de Weasley pour la retrouver. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait donné l'alerte à chaque fois que Ron se rapprochait de sa position.

Il apprit aussi qu'elle avait travaillé un moment à Sainte-Mangouste, juste après la Guerre, en tant que médicomage. Mais qu'au bout de quelques années, des séquelles dues au Doloris l'empêchèrent d'exécuter correctement son travail – un accident qui avait failli tourner au drame lors de la confection d'une potion visiblement. Il comprenait : lui-même avait régulièrement des pertes de contrôles musculaires, ainsi que des crises de douleurs chroniques. Il n'y avait aucun traitement, moldu ou sorcier – le système nerveux était trop affecté, trop profondément. Pendant un temps, elle travailla comme Maitresse des Sortilèges à Poudlard, mais « sa réserve de patience était déjà épuisée » - Severus trouva cette manière très polie pour dire simplement que les cornichons n'étaient pas pour elle. Et très vite, ce fut le début de la spirale pour Hermione, puisque son divorce commença peu après ces événements. Elle ne le dit pas, mais Severus se douta que son alcoolisme devait dater de cette époque aussi.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, Severus nota qu'elle semblait s'attacher à boire de moins en moins d'alcool, en sa présence du moins. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas l'arbre qui cachait la forêt mais c'était encourageant tout de même. Il n'avait plus abordé le sujet à haute voix depuis son fameux « véto ».

Il apprit également qu'elle vivotait de petits boulots, souvent de pigistes dans le monde moldu.

Un vendredi soir où il avait pu finir plus tôt en arrangeant ses heures avec David, il récupéra une Hermione fiévreuse et dégoulinante de morve sur le trottoir. Après l'avoir sermonnée sur le fait de rester au chaud, il la raccompagna jusqu'à son canapé. Et comme il était face à une sorcière, il ne trouva pas la moindre trace de médicaments dans son minuscule appartement. Elle lui confia le double de ses clés, et il partit faire la queue à la pharmacie la plus proche. Quand il rentra, il la retrouva dans la même position légèrement assoupie. Il se força à la réveiller pour lui donner un médicament contre la fièvre. Il allait déposer le double de ses clés et de son badge sur la petite table, quand elle l'arrêta d'une main : « Gardez-les, ça pourrait servir à l'avenir… » et elle s'endormit sans qu'il ait plus le temps de refuser.

Alors, il fit comme elle dit : il les garda.

Le lendemain midi, Severus repassa la voir. Il toqua à la porte, et fut soulagé d'entendre un « J'arrive » - même s'il n'avait pas l'air très vaillant. Il entendit un juron derrière la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit :

\- Severus ?

Elle était littéralement enroulée dans sa couverture informe de la tête aux pieds et sa voix s'éraillait. Ses deux sourcils se levaient haut sur son front. Il lui tendit un petit sac plastique :

\- Je me suis permis d'amener un repas.

Le ton était un peu sec, mais c'était surtout pour cacher son début de malaise – par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça. Elle hésita à s'en saisir, et Severus dut insister en le secouant un peu.

\- Me… Merci, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et essaya de parler d'un ton détaché :

\- Vous n'avez déjà pas la tête à cuisiner en pleine forme, alors malade...

Elle eut un petit sourire gêné et regarda à l'intérieur du sac :

\- Ca me fait très plaisir Severus. Merci.

\- Ce ne sont que des légu…

\- Vous mangez avec moi ce midi ?

La question avait fusé très vite et le prit au dépourvu. Et vu la tête d'Hermione, il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne regrettait pas à l'instant ses paroles : une forme d'inquiétude se peignait sur ses traits. Cette idée le piqua un peu au vif.  
\- Il n'y a qu'une seule part, grommela-t-il.

Alors qu'il pensait que sa réponse amènerait du soulagement sur le visage de la femme, il en fut tout autrement : une petite déception fit son apparition. Le reste de ses sarcasmes restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Hermione regarda à nouveau le sac, puis l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se racla la gorge, probablement à cause de sa maladie, et proposa d'une voix timide :

\- On peut faire du riz, et partager les légumes en accompagnement… ?

Quelques années auparavant, cette discussion n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu. Et, si quelques mois plus tôt, on avait annoncé qu'Hermione Granger, en train de se remettre d'une grippe, l'invitait lui, Severus Snape, à manger avec lui un samedi midi, il aurait dit à la personne de ne pas penser à faire carrière en divination.

Ce fut pourtant presque naturellement qu'il acquiesça.

Jusqu'en Décembre, leur routine hebdomadaire ne connut aucun problème – si l'on excluait le coup de froid d'Hermione. Aussi, lorsque ce vendredi soir, Severus ne la vit pas sur le trottoir, une angoisse diffuse le saisit. Il se reprit, et décida qu'elle devait simplement avoir un peu de retard. Il partit donc en direction de son appartement, se disant qu'il la rencontrerait en chemin. Mais au fur et à mesure, la certitude de ne pas la croiser le gagna alors ses pas s'accélérèrent. Il remercia Merlin d'avoir le badge de son immeuble, et n'attendit pas l'ascenseur pour monter au troisième. Il s'arrêta devant la porte comme un hippogriffe sauvage. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait, et son instinct s'emballait rarement pour rien. Il appuya sur la sonnette, plusieurs fois, frappa à la porte, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il mordit violemment l'intérieur de ses joues pour retenir un cri d'impuissance. Il considéra quelques instants le trousseau de clés qu'il avait dans ses mains.

\- Et puis merde, s'entendit-il dire en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Evidemment, l'appartement était vide, et il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qui s'y était passé. Au-dessus du canapé, dont la hausse avait été lacérée, probablement par des sorts de découpe, un énorme impact fissurait le placo blanc. Quelqu'un avait été projeté, et au vu de la forme brisée du canapé, était retombé violemment dessus. La télé et son meuble avait été renversés, le peu de vaisselle était éparpillée dans tout le salon. La table en verre était à moitié pulvérisée en plusieurs petits morceaux vicieux. Il s'accroupit près de ses derniers : du sang était clairement visible.

« Sec » remarqua-t-il en prenant certains morceaux en main. Près de la cuisinière, une soupe toute prête était à moitié versée. Il la gouta du bout du doigt : elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se gâter mais elle était à température ambiante. « Hier soir, donc. ». La colère monta dans la poitrine de l'homme et le frigo prit un coup de pied rageur, pour la forme. « Quelle connerie… » siffla-t-il à voix haute. Il refit le tour de la pièce du regard. Le visage soucieux, il prit la décision de continuer ses recherches dans les deux autres pièces de l'appartement.

Il entra dans ce qu'il avait supposé être la chambre inutilisée du logement, et comprit vite pourquoi la jeune femme dormait sur son canapé : il n'y avait ni meubles, ni affaires entreposées. Il fit rapidement le tour, mais dut se rendre bien vite à l'évidence : aucun indice ne se trouverait ici. Las, il alla fouiller la salle de bain. Tout était comme d'habitude, prouvant bien que l'absence d'Hermione avait été soudaine et forcée. Le rideau de douche était tiré, la brosse à dent et le tube de dentifrice trônaient à côté de l'évier. La brosse à cheveux – « à miracles » songea sarcastiquement l'ancien sorcier – était sur son étagère, juste à côté des réserves de papier toilette. Le porte serviette remplissait son office, et Severus eut un profond sentiment de frustration face à la normalité des choses. Son regard noir se refléta dans le miroir, et son instinct ne le laissait pas tranquille – il manquait forcément quelque chose. Il allait pourtant partir, quand son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur le rideau de douche. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et il s'empara avec force de l'étoffe plastique.

Son visage se tordit en une grimace de fureur devant les dizaines et dizaines de bouteilles d'alcools vides que contenait le fond de la baignoire. Seul un espace permettant de se tenir debout pour se doucher était libre. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir arrêté aussi facilement l'alcool. Mais, un peu naïvement, devant sa réduction de descente devant lui, il s'était dit qu'elle avait dû diminuer sa consommation, que, peut-être, sa présence récurrente l'avait responsabilisée.

« Conneries. » cracha-t-il à voix basse tandis qu'un tic nerveux agita un coin de sa bouche. Il eut l'impression que chaque cadavre de bouteille face à lui était un douloureux memento de la nature humaine et des honteux secrets qu'Hermione Granger semblait cacher. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, et mordit violemment son poing pour s'empêcher d'hurler sa colère. Un mélange confus d'inquiétude, de trahison et de colère l'envahit et très vite, il ne sut plus qui il détestait le plus : elle ou lui-même.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un « Plop » de transplanage résonna dans l'appartement vide. En une fraction de seconde, Severus s'était jeté sur l'interrupteur – avec un peu de chance, l'arrivant n'aurait pas eu le temps de voir la lumière dans le couloir et…

\- Qui est là ?

La voix d'un homme tonna dans l'appartement et Severus ne put retenir un juron. Il tenta le plus possible de raser les murs – mais cette minuscule salle de bain rendait la chose presque impossible. En désespoir de cause, il agrippa dans sa main droite le premier objet qu'il pourrait lancer au visage de son assaillant : et le hasard lui fournit la brosse à cheveux d'Hermione. Il sut à cet instant qu'il était en très, très, mauvaise posture. Mais déjà les pas de l'inconnu s'approchaient et Severus resserra sa prise sur son arme de fortune. Il attendit le dernier moment, ce moment précis où son assaillant commença à chercher des yeux dans l'obscurité pour lui balancer en plein visage la brosse à cheveux. Un « Experlliarmus » retentit, mais Severus profita de l'attention occupée de son adversaire pour tenter un coup de poing bien placé dans son ventre. Toutefois le sorcier présenta son flanc à l'attaque, ce qui lui permit d'absorber une bonne partie de la puissance du coup. Severus prit en pleine face un violent coup de coude, et il vit flou l'espace de quelques secondes. Il lança un coup de pied à l'aveugle et un cri de douleur l'informa qu'il avait dû faire mouche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne put savourer sa victoire qu'un bref instant, car il sentit qu'on le plaquait violemment au sol.

\- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Le silence se fit presque instantanément. Severus enragea intérieurement : si le combat n'avait pas été aussi déséquilibré… Il sentit son assaillant s'allonger sur le sol à côté de lui et reprendre son souffle à pleines goulées. Il insultait copieusement toute sa lignée en son for intérieur jusqu'à ce que le sorcier daignât se relever. Il épousseta ses robes – même de dos, Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un Auror. L'homme se pencha sur lui, et Severus le sentit fouiller à la recherche d'une arme ou d'une baguette. Il le vit du coin de l'œil retourner dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, un « mobilicorpus » vaguement grommelé le souleva du sol. Il vit le plafond défiler, et constata qu'on le ramenait vers le salon.

\- Je vais lever les sortilèges à présent.

Ce n'était pas dit de manière particulièrement menaçante, et pourtant Severus comprit de lui-même que c'était une faveur qui lui avait été accordée et qu'il ferait bien de ne pas en abuser. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et Severus accueillit, avec une grimace de douleur parfaitement à propos, son arrivée peu délicate et lourde sur les ressorts cassés du canapé. Il prit grand soin de s'assoir doucement sur au bord du divan tout en laissant ses mains clairement en évidence. Il put enfin découvrir son assaillant et même vingt ans après, Potter avait toujours la même gueule. Il avait clairement vieilli plus que de raison – le stress d'une vie d'Auror, associé à une dépense magique constante et importante menaient souvent les Aurors à des retraites anticipées. Ses cheveux, anciennement noirs, étaient poivre et sel et il avait troqué ses éternelles lunettes rondes contre des rectangulaires, rendant son regard vert sérieux. Il fixait Severus en plissant les yeux, et les rides sur son front trahissaient une intense réflexion. D'ailleurs, une bonne partie de son front était mangé par une brûlure mal cicatrisée : dernier cadeau de Voldemort. Dire que Minerva avait pensé que la disparition du Lord Noir ferait évanouir la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair : c'était bien tout l'inverse qui s'était produit. Il était appuyé contre le mur en face de Severus, à un pas de la télévision renversée, les bras croisés. Si Severus était incapable de voir la main droite de l'Auror, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle tenait fermement sa baguette magique. La main gauche, quant à elle, tenait la brosse à cheveux qui avait servi de projectile à l'ancien professeur.

Le néon au-dessus de la kitchenette était allumé, projetant une lumière verdâtre. Mis à part le peu de lumière artificielle provenant de la rue, le reste du salon était dans l'obscurité. Les débris de verre scintillaient, et les meubles renversés créaient des ombres terrifiantes. On se serait cru dans un mauvais polar. Potter ne lâchait pas Severus du regard, et vu la façon dont tout son visage se contractait, il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre précisément.

\- T'es qui toi ?

Severus ne put retenir un méchant sourire en coin :

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer, Monsieur Potter.

\- Qui que tu sois, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, fit Harry avec un ton très docte. Ou je me verrai contraint de t'arracher cette information.

Le sourire de Severus se transforma en quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre :

\- Essayez donc, pour voir.

Le sort « Legilimens » fila vers l'ancien sorcier. Mais l'occlumencie avait cela de particulier qu'en réalité, elle ne nécessitait aucune capacité magique hors du commun. Ce n'était qu'une discipline extrême de l'esprit d'ailleurs, certains moldus la maitrisaient bien mieux que certains sorciers – des experts en méditation par exemple.

La seule chose qui différenciait vraiment un Occlumen moldu d'un sorcier était la rapidité de réponse face à un Legilimens indésirable – on ne peut se protéger efficacement que face à ce que l'on sait exister. Severus sentit cette ancienne sensation : celle d'une pensée étrangère qui s'écrasait contre son mur de protection. Très vite la surprise de Potter remplaça l'attaque, et le visage de ce dernier se tordit en une grimace quelque peu douloureuse. Il savait que ce n'était pas exactement de la douleur, sa défense étant seulement passive mais c'était le même genre de déconvenue que de celle de découvrir une porte sur votre chemin en pleine nuit. En un mot : imprévu.

L'attaque reflua et Potter commenta, une pointe de surprise dans la voix :

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens d'apparence moldue capable de repousser une attaque mentale d'Auror…

\- Il vous faut demander plus poliment, Monsieur Potter. Est-ce que votre chien de parrain ne vous a pas enseigné quelques médiocres bonnes manières avant d'y laisser sa peau ?

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de l'Auror avant d'être remplacé par une flamme de colère. Severus eut à peine le temps de plonger sur le côté pour éviter le retour de flamme qu'il avait déclenché. Il se releva avec un regard mauvais en s'époussetant sous le petit rire moqueur de Potter et de sa baguette.

\- Le serpent n'a peut-être plus de magie, mais il a encore du venin…

Severus grogna pour toute réponse.

\- L'impulsivité est toujours votre principal défaut Potter. On aurait pu croire qu'en vieillissant vous vous assiégeriez, mais j'imagine que la compagnie quotidienne de cette Weas…

Un léger mouvement préventif et nonchalant de la main droite de Potter l'interrompit dans son sarcasme.

\- Faites-moi ce plaisir, donnez-moi des raisons de vous lancer des sorts cuisants. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de fois j'ai pensé à ce bonheur, Snape.

Severus se contenta de croiser les bras avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Ils se jaugèrent encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Potter ne reprenne la parole :

\- Snape, Snape, Snape… Vous n'êtes pas en bonne position. Vous avez attaqué un Auror, êtes présent dans un lieu privé, où vraisemblablement un crime, ou une tentative, a été commis. » fit Potter en désignant d'un hochement de tête le verre brisé ensanglanté. A cette idée, des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Severus et une bouffée d'angoisse se saisit de ses entrailles. « Et nous parlons de quelqu'un de très cher à mon cœur, reprit-il d'une voix à peine maitrisée où des accents de colère perçait. Alors, cessons de perdre du temps. ». Severus hocha la tête avec raideur.

\- Je sais déjà que vous n'êtes pas suspect, reprit Harry. Mais cela n'explique pas votre présence ici.

Severus piétina un peu sur place, mal à l'aise. Il lâcha du bout des lèvres.

\- Elle n'était pas venue à notre rendez-vous habituel.

Potter déglutit difficilement, et demanda d'une voix hachée :

\- Rendez-vous habituel ?

\- J'imagine que nos rencontres entraient dans cette catégorie, siffla Severus entre ses dents.

\- Parlons-nous bien de la même personne ?

Severus sentit sa tête dire « Hermione » mais sa bouche articula un très net : « Oui, de Miss Granger, sans le moindre doute. ». Un masque d'incrédulité se peignit sur les traits de l'homme en face de lui, et Severus en conçut une forme de contentement insoupçonnée.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi… Elle sait que c'est avec vous qu'elle a 'rendez-vous' ?

Severus, agacé, retira son amulette et la secoua en direction de l'Auror :

\- C'est elle qui est rentrée en contact avec moi. Et oui, elle connait mes identités : la vraie, et la moldue. Et par rendez-vous, j'entends un repas, chaque vendredi soir, où… où… on discute. Quand on ne s'engueule pas, précisa-t-il.

\- Prouvez-le.

\- Elle déteste la coriandre, adore la cannelle, et aime ses œufs baveux. Ho et bien sûr, elle est terrifiée par son ex-mari, un certain rouquin, vous connaissez peut-être ? balança le Serpentard d'un ton acide.

Potter accusa le coup en lâchant un juron bien senti. Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, tâchant sûrement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Severus rangea son amulette au fond de sa poche et regarda avec un intérêt soudain ses pieds. Il ne sut pas trop expliquer pourquoi les questions de Potter le gênaient tant que cela. Après tout, elles étaient légitimes. Mais Severus répugnait à expliquer cette délicate, fragile et paradoxale relation qui le reliait à Hermione. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, pas dans la forme où la plupart des gens l'entendaient mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une angoisse sourde lui tenait les tripes au vu de la situation. Peut-être était-ce simplement humain que de ressentir de l'angoisse pour quelqu'un avec qui on a partagé quelques fous rires et quelques disputes ? Il ne put continuer son introspection car la voix de Potter l'interrompit :

\- Et comment vous êtes entré ? fit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

\- J'ai les clés, énonça platement l'ancien sorcier.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il secoua son trousseau qui tinta.

\- Elle vous a confié les clés de son appartement ?

Severus essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de l'Auror, mais ce dernier semblait avoir récupérer tout son self contrôle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'expliquer, du ton le plus détaché qu'il put :

\- Elle a eu une mauvaise grippe et, une chose en entrainant une autre… Elle me les a données. Au cas où.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Severus haussa mollement des épaules pendant qu'Harry Potter tapotait son doigt sur sa baguette en un geste nerveux, et semblait jauger la crédibilité de l'histoire.

\- Potter… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Dans son esprit, sa voix était bien plus ferme que ce murmure où perçait l'inquiétude. L'Auror décroisa ses bras et soupira profondément.

\- Je présume qu'elle va bien. Ron est venu au travail ce matin il boitait méchamment. Je pense qu'elle lui a filé entre les doigts. J'ai expliqué la situation à Malefoy, et il m'a fourni la dernière adresse qu'il avait d'elle : ici, dit-il en désignant les murs.

Severus pinça ses lèvres. Cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait être virtuellement n'importe où, dans ses limites de transplanage. Cela laissait une bonne partie de l'Europe à portée de baguette. Baguette qui plus est intraçable, car en dehors de toute juridiction officielle.

\- Pas de moyen de le mettre à pied, j'imagine ? grommela-t-il.

\- Il me faudrait des preuves, Snape… Et il n'y a rien ici que je ne puisse utiliser pour faire un rapport, expliqua l'Auror avec une colère non dissimulée. Il faudrait aussi qu'Hermione consente à porter plainte…

Ses poings s'étaient serrés plus fort, et il détailla avec dédain tout le salon. Il reporta son regard vert sur le Serpentard. Il leva sa main tenant la brosse à cheveux avec un haussement de sourcil. Severus eut un rire sarcastique :

\- Je me suis dit que si cette brosse à cheveux pouvait faire un miracle avec les cheveux de Miss Granger, pourquoi ne pas en espérer un peu plus ?

Il vit très distinctement l'Auror retenir un sourire et il réceptionna entre ses mains son arme de fortune. Severus fit courir son doigt le long de la poignée de l'objet inoffensif.

\- Snape… dit-il d'un ton un peu gêné. Si je retrouve Hermione, avez-vous un message à lui faire passer ?

Severus prit son temps pour répondre. Avait-il quelque chose à lui dire à elle ? Qu'elle buvait en cachette et qu'il s'était senti trahi ? Qu'il s'inquiétait plus que de raison pour elle ? Stupide femme butée à l'odeur de jasmin ! D'une voix ferme et déterminée, il finit par dire :

\- Non. » Il leva les yeux sur Harry et rajouta d'une voix dure : « Contentez-vous de retrouver cette petite sotte inconsciente avant qu'un drame de plus n'arrive. »

L'agressivité soudaine de Severus le fit hausser un sourcil, puis il décida qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

\- Alors adieu Snape. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous dire que je vous recroiserai avec plaisir.

\- Moi de même, Potter, ronronna l'ancien professeur.

Et sur un simple hochement de tête, il transplana. Severus passa une main sur son visage, dans l'optique futile de chasser la frustration et la colère qui montaient en lui. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, l'immense pan de placard avec miroir lui renvoya son image. Il remit rageusement son amulette autour de son cou – il n'y avait pas plus douloureuse image pour lui à cet instant que celle d'un ancien sorcier inutile comme lui.

* * *

Merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews, favs, follow et autres. Je réponds à toutes les reviews normalement (enfin, sauf les anonymes, désolée !).  
J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire. Les chapitres suivants sont évidemment écrits, mais ! Je déménage ! En changeant de pays ! Misère ! Damnation ! Alors je ne peux vous promettre la suite la semaine prochaine - mais je ferai au plus tôt !


End file.
